


Not A Bad Thing

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [95]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha is a cuddler, though only in her sleep. She doesn't believe him so he gets proof.For the prompt: Natasha turns into a Koala bear/Octopus cuddle clinger when she sleeps. Natasha denies it, Bruce finds it adorable.





	Not A Bad Thing

The first time they slept in the same bed, Bruce hadn’t been able to get to sleep as quickly as Natasha which allowed him to make the pleasant discovery that she was a cuddler. Within twenty minutes of falling asleep, she’d migrated to his side of the bed and clung to his back in her sleep. 

 

She’d maintained that position through the night and when he woke up, she was nearly on top of him holding onto him as with a grip tighter than what you’d expect from someone snoring as loudly as she had been. 

 

He’d teased her about it when she’d finally woken up, but she completely denied it. 

 

Years later, it was no different. She drifted across the bed every night and held onto him until she woke the next morning. 

 

“I do not,” she denied for probably the millionth time. 

 

They were laying in bed, Natasha resting her head on his chest while Bruce read an article on his phone. 

 

“You do,” he said, glancing down at her over his glasses. 

 

“Where’s your proof?” she asked, shifting to prop her head up to look down at him. 

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. “Five years of sleeping next to you.” 

 

“That’s not proof,” she said and shook her head. She yawned and laid her head back down. 

 

He went back to his article. He’d made it almost to the end before the light snores began drifting up from Natasha. Her arm that had been flung loosely over his waist had tightened and her cheek was pressed into his chest. Her leg was thrown over his, as much of her touching him as humanly possible. 

 

Bruce finished his article and locked his phone before setting it on his nightstand. He scooted down the bed a little, but before he got comfortable he reached for his phone again. If Natasha wanted proof than he’d give her proof.

 

He opened the camera and snapped a few pictures in quick succession before setting it back down. He turned in her hold until he was facing her. 

 

When he woke up in the morning, Natasha was already out of bed. He grinned to himself and picked up his phone from the night stand. He pulled up the pictures he took the night before and found her in the kitchen. 

 

“I’ve got your proof,” he announced as he entered the room. 

 

She gave him a skeptical look that quickly faded when she saw the pictures. 

 

“Every night?” she questioned. 

 

Bruce nodded and slipped his hands around her waist, pressing a kiss into her temple. 

 

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

 

She turned in his arms and kissed his jaw. “Then I won’t stop.” 

 

“Good.”


End file.
